A Girl's Day Out
by annierocks091796
Summary: Warning: Fem Nations, Genderbending America decides she wants to have a girls day out. So she invites some friends. Hilarity insues, however, when several of their fellow male nations decide to follow to see exaclty what goes on during a girls day out Pairinggs:UkxFemUs, AustraliaxFemNewZealand,LatviaxFemSealand,SpainxFemRomano,FrancexFemCanada,DenmarkxFemNorway,JapanxFemChina.


_(Authors Note:) Hi, this is my first attempt at a story so don't kill me. Lately have gotten really into hetalia and although I'm Ok with yaoi I prefer heterosexual pairngs, that and I really like the idea of some of the Hetalia characters as girls, in fact I think some of them should have been girls instead of boys. Anyway this was a cute little story that popped up in my head so I thought I'd write it. Its multi-chaptered and I apologize in advance if any of the charactes seem OOC or if I made a few grammatical errors. Please read and review. Arigato!_

America smiled giddily to herself as she awaited her important guests. America had decided that she was going to have a "Girls Day Out", so by god she was having a girl's day out. She had invited several of her friends and by now it was common knowledge among the other nations what she was planning. The girl had been ecstatic for days and everyone could tell she was looking forward to this day. She didn't notice a group of eyes peering at her behind a nearby bush as she waited for her friends to arrive.

"America!" a silky but loud voice called out to the girl. America turned her head, her sky-blue eyes scanning the sidewalk in search of the voice that called out to her. Not long after she saw an out of breath New Zealand make her way towards the energetic American.

"Yo! New Zealand what's up dude?" America exclaimed loudly striking her typical "I'm the hero" pose she usually used when greeting other nations.

"Not much," New Zealand answered simply, "I was just busy making Australia miserable before I came here." America sighed at New Zealand's answer. It was no secret that Australia and New Zealand were rivals of sorts and didn't get along with each other well, though according to France in truth they only fought to relieve sexual tension, much like she and England did but America didn't hear that part.

"How bad did you torture him this time?" America asked half seriously and half jokingly.

"Let's just say that now Australia has a beautiful red slap mark he can proudly show off to the world," New Zealand replied back a sweet smile on her face. That just made America sigh even more. America loved New Zealand and the girl was truly one of her best friends but even America had to admit the girl could be something else.

"America, girl form of Jerk-England, how's it going!" a young but loud voiced called out to the two nations. America smiled at the new arrival and New Zealand scowled at being referred to as the girl version of England. She liked to think she was much better looking than her brother if she did say so herself. She let the insult slide, though, as she greeted her "younger sister" Sealand.

"Hey Sealand dude glad to see you could make it," America said happily, "I really wanted to be the one to take you on your first "Girl's Day Out."

"Glad to be here, and I'm really glad you invited me." And the young micronation meant it. Not only was America much cooler and fun to be around than her big brother, but this could also be a chance for the girl to hang out and thereby be accepted as a nation by some already existing nations.

"So who all's coming on this little outing?" New Zealand questioned America. Sealand perked. She wanted to know that too.

"Well, there's you and Sealand, obviously, and then there's Romano, Germany, Norway, Canada, China, and of course me!" America answered while counting off all the names on her fingers.

"No one else is coming?" New Zealand didn't get out much but she could have sworn there were other female nations besides the eight of them.

"I invited Hungary and Belgium, but Hungary had a date with Austria, much to Prussia's bitter disappointment," America said giggling, "and Belgium mentioned something about hanging out with her brother."

"Then I invited Ukraine, but not Belarus 'cause I'm pretty sure Belarus hates me and wants to kill me, something about me liking her brother which I DON'T I hate that commie bastard, but any who Ukraine said she had some farming she had to catch up on so she couldn't come either."

"After that," America started as she continued her rambling, "I invited Liechtenstein but she also had something she wanted to do with Switzerland and she was just so cutely shy about it I couldn't keep pressuring her into coming to our "Girl's Day Out" anymore so I left her be, so I went to Taiwan and asked her to come, but as soon as she heard China would be here she said sorry but no, and finally I didn't invite Seychelles 'cause Canada doesn't like her to much, which I don't really know why( it's because Canada sees Seychelles as competition for a certain Frenchman's attention.)"

"Oh, I see," New Zealand sweat dropped at the girl's insanely long answer to one simple question, and Sealand looked beyond bored.

"Moron, what have a told you about rambling out ridiculously long answers to simple questions." All three girls jumped at the sudden, angry, voice. America turned and squealed as she saw a huffy looking Romano and an,as always, expressionless Norway.

"Romano, I'm so happy to see you!" America yelled tackling her friend into a giant bear hug. The girl turned scarlet as she yelled at her friend to get the hell off. America reluctantly obliged pouting about how Romano didn't seem happy to see her before she turned to Norway and offered the stoic girl a pleasant greeting. Norway returned the greeting no clear emotion present in her voice. Romano shook her head at New Zealand and Sealand her form of greeting them since she had no previous contact with the countries, oh her mistake one country and one micronation. Norway just said a simple hello.

"Oh no, China, Germany, I think we're the last ones to get her," a soft voice that sounded eerily similar to America's voice just you know quieter mumbled.

"It does appear that way doesn't it, aru."

Romano's eyebrows twitched as she examined the new nations before her.

"Hey! What's that potato lover doing here," the Italian girl shouted already pissed off. Germany looked annoyed at then Italian's favorite nickname for her, but she kept her cool and remained quiet.

"Take a chill-pill Romano dude, Germany's one of my friends to you know," America said nonchalantly. Germany blushed in shy embarassment upon being referred to as a friend by America. She smiled slightly, and Romano glared at the tall, big chested girl who had stolen her idiot brothers attention.

"I'm still don't want to spend a day with that potato lover, though," Romano mumbled angrily under her breath, but America had already stopped paying attention.

"Sorry Sis, I hope we're not too late," Canada said softly.

"Na, you guys are cool, I didn't really set a specific time to meet anyway," America stated.

"So should we get the "Girl's Day Out" started, aru?" China asked.

"Yeah, let's go bros!" America shouted already marching down the sidewalk to what appeared to be a shopping district in the town. The girls followed America their excitement levels about the day ahead varying from girl to girl. If any of them had paid attention they would have noticed a group of boys following their every move.

"And why did you deem it necessary to drag me along for this," an annoyed England asked France as he watched the group of girl's before them walk off.

"Because _mon ami, _are you not just a least bit worried about year dear little sisters and your_ precieux Amerique_?" France questioned teasingly. England scowled and blushed bright red as he exclaimed that he would never be worried about those gits.

"And," France continued, "Aren't you just a least bit curious as to what girls talk about when they go on one of these "Girl's Day Out" sort of things."

"No!" England stated firmly.

"Oh quite lying the awesome Prussia knows for a fact that you're dying to be here," England's scowl grew deeper as he glared at a boastful looking Prussia sitting beside France with a bemused looking Spain sitting on the other side of Prussia. Why Prussia was even here England would never know.

"Ve- It's alright Mr. England I came here because I was worried about Romano and Germany so it's Ok to admit you came 'cause you were worried about New Zealand, America, and that little Sealand kid," Italy said calmly.

"I'm not worried about those guys," England shouted blush growing deeper; luckily the girls were out of earshot.

"No need to be embarrassed," Denmark smiled, "Your reason for being here's better than mine; I came because I thought it'd be interesting and I really haven't ever seen Nors around any other girls before."

"I came to see my beautiful Romano smile for a change," Spain announced. Prussia and France laughed at his statement.

"The awesome me came to see what seven of the hottest nations do in their spare time when they all get together."

"_Wee,_ and I came to watch my lovely colonies have fun."

"What colonies you frog-face, Canada's not your colony anymore and America never was to begin with," England yelled annoyed.

France pouted, "Why must you remind me of that."

"Would you two pipe down I'm trying to watch the girlies," Australia said. England felt a headache coming on as he turned to acknowledge his former colony.

"What we're doing can be considered stalking, Australia," England said like it was obvious.

"Not True," Prussia argued, "for this to be stalking we'd have to have some creepy intention."

"If you want stalking go look at what Belarus does to Russia," He added as an offhanded comment.

"I agree with England-San, though," Japan stated taking this time to speak up.

"What we're doing can be taken the wrong way minna."

England turned to Japan having not noticed the man there before, "Japan why are you here, this certainly doesn't seem like the type of thing you would do…. Willingly that is."

"France dragged me here as well."

"Oh, well at least I'm not the only sain one in this group."

"Um… well…..um I'm kind of here too," a nervous, soft voice announced.

"Latvia, why are you here?"the Brit questioned the young nation. Now this was truly an unusual grouping.

"I found him being picked on by Russia so the awesome me decided to take the kid along with us," Prussia replied for Latvia. Yep, England could defiantly feel that headache now, and it only got worse as the guys noticed that the girl's walking away and he was dragged by an excited France to follow them.


End file.
